1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window V-channeled substrate inner stripe (referred to as VSIS hereinafter) laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window VSIS laser is proposed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 476,844, "SEMICONDUCTOR LASER", filed on Mar. 18, 1983 by Saburo YAMAMOTO, Hiroshi HAYASHI and Seiki YANO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,481 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The corresponding European Patent Application was published on Dec. 7, 1983 as No. 0095826. The conventional window VSIS laser does not show a smooth mode conversion between the window region having a plane active layer, and a stimulated region having a crescent active layer. Therefore, the operational mode is not stable at a high power operation. Furthermore, it is difficult to accurately control the manufacture of the crescent active layer in the normal liquid phase epitaxial method.